1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to mousetrap apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved mousetrap apparatus wherein the same is arranged to effect indication of the tripping and actuation of associated mousetrap assembly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Mousetrap apparatus of various types are utilized throughout the prior art and are exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 4,641,456 to Bohrski whereupon stepping upon a mousetrap floor of the organization provides a trip plate activated by a solenoid of a main circuit by the presence of a mouse pushes a mouse relative to the mousetrap organization for a trapping of a mouse.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,662,101 to Fisher sets forth a mousetrap organization wherein a pivoting platform directs a mouse into a lowermost end of a container under the pivoting platform.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,803,799 to Vajs, et al. sets forth a striker member biased by spring actuation to secure a mouse in an enclosed housing.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved mousetrap apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction in permitting ease of indication of a mouse secured relative to a mousetrap assembly and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.